This Is It The Apocalypse
by amydyer
Summary: It is the future and It is the end of time. Demons and Angels have conquered planet earth and the remaining of the human race are all that's left. Good thing the hunters are still alive as they are our last hope. [Rated T for mild violence]
1. Chapter 1

_This fanfic is originally written for my school's english assignment but i decided why not post it up online, let others have a go at it._

_I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ THROUGH [retreats]_

* * *

Sirens started blaring from miles away,

survivors who are taking coverage inside a building that used to be a really popular fast food diner,

quickly pick up their belongings which they had brought from their now infested homes and runs out the diner's double doors,

into the road like their life depends on it — because it does.

The road,

it is deserted and has many abandoned vehicles lying around which some of them still have their drivers strapped to their seat sitting motionless and guts are spilled out from their bodies.

Cracks are visible on the dirty road it is cause by a mass destruction which happens to be the work of angels and demons.

The survivors ran like never before,

following the direction of where the sirens are blaring.

The survivors varies from little kids to elderly people and in the category of teenagers, there's me.

Yes I happen to be one of the unlucky ones to be involve in a supernatural war where i play the part of being a victim and survivor.

Poor me.


	2. Chapter 2

"BRING ME CASTIEL'S HEAD, YOU ARROGANT FOOLS!" Metatron shouted.

The second in command of Metatron who's Gadreel stared blankly back at Metatron,

"Of course my leader, I will bring you the head of the betrayer, he must be stop for his evil doings, he is the one who caused all the angels to fell and locked out from heaven." Out of the doors Gadreel went.

* * *

They ran and ran, they are so close to the safety of the hideout when a man comes out of nowhere and his eyes are black, it's a demon.

The demon strikes and attacks an innocent kid, it uses it's abilities to pin the kid in mid air and is about to kill the kid with it's wicked ways when it suddenly screams out in pain and vanishes into thin air leaving ashes and sulphur behind.

I look in sheer shock at the scene that had just unfolded before me, it was just unexplainable,

how in the hell did a demon just vanishes into thin air?

One of the survivors gasped which soon turns into a chorus of gasping from others and I lifted my head to see-

Standing at the spot where the demon had stood is another batch of survivors,

but they aren't just any other ordinary weak and scared survivors,

they are the only hope in ending this war;

They are the hunters.

The leaders of the hunters who happened to be two middle aged men gave us instructions on where we should head on next,

and informed us that it weren't the officials who activated the sirens, it was Metatron.

Metatron wanted to keep the survivors hostage as he knows that Castiel would try to save them all,

and he will capture him then.

* * *

Thank God (If there is still a God) we were stopped by that demon who wants to kill us (not cool).

Just as we started moving, all hell broke loose.

The king of hell appeared alongside his followers even Abbadon who is in eternity would never bow down to Crowley.

Meanwhile the avenging angels stood ready at the other end of the road with their weapons ready.

They charged at one another after a silent conversation between both of the leaders.

There were plenty of shouting and stabbing and expelling one another from their vessels, blinding light shone from one place to another.

I thought that the survivors and I could have silently leave the battleground if it weren't for them noticing us trying to leave.

The hunters quickly handed every single one of us a sharp knife for our own defense in case a demon came at us.

It wouldn't do much but at least it'll distract them for a slightest moment.

We are ready for war.


	3. Chapter 3

A figure appeared on the sidewalk, he shouted as loud as his vessel's vocal chord could manage,

"STOP THIS WAR THIS INSTANT!"

It was much louder than expected.

Every demon, angel and human turned to looked for the source of the voice-

It was Castiel, the betrayer of heaven, he has arrived to the scene.

* * *

"Well, well hello there Castiel, handing yourself in I suppose?" Crowley grinned.

Metatron shot Crowley a dirty look and addressed Castiel,

"Castiel you took away all the troubles of finding you for me, you are really are helpful at times like these."

"Now you will step forward and dispose any such of weapon that you're carrying, DO IT NOW."

Castiel took out the angel blade that he had hidden inside his trenchcoat, he slide it across the road.

Metatron bend down to collect the blade and handed it to Gadreel.

He walked towards Castiel and faced him down,

"Any last words, Castiel?" He grinned wickedly.

"Yes I actually do have some last words,"

Castiel hovered his hand right above the angel banishing sigil he just created,

"Ave atque vale, brother"

He brought his hand down onto the sigil and a bright blinding white light overtook the whole area,

momentarily blinding everyone on scene.

* * *

The blinding light dimmed by the seconds and I was able to look again,

I couldn't believe my own eyes,

every angel that was present had vanished, disappeared.

They are just gone without a trace left behind except for a few weapons laying around.

One of the leaders ran to help Castiel up and brought him to the aid of hunters.

Crowley shrugged,

"Well thanks Castiel, you eliminated a whole bunch of angels for us, now we'll destroy every single one of you pesky and useless human beings, SIC EM' BOYS!"

The followers of Crowley hooted and cheered on as they charged towards us.

Well shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam told everyone to get back as they'll handle this mayhem and to only defend ourselves if the demons get to us.

We nodded quickly in response and flee to the back of a bus stop.

The demons are hell of a bloody killing cult, we could not stop them but the hunters?

The demons will be turned into ashes within seconds by them.

* * *

The hunters are doing their very best to eliminate all demons, screams and shouts were heard everywhere.

Chaos has come again.

A number of demons had managed to kill off their opponents, not good.

We are losing lives quicker by the minute.

A loud chanting is heard,

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus- "

The demons halt as they realize what Sam is doing and lunged towards him.

To no success the demons got stabbed and killed when they aren't focusing their attention on their previous opponent.

" -tuam secura tibi facias libertate servive, te rogamus, audi nos!"

All at once the remaining demons got exorcised and are sent back to hell.

The humans that the demons had once possessed, dropped to the ground, laying motionless.

But I'm praying that they'll be okay.

* * *

"It's all over. The hunters are beaten and bloody, the humans that once got possessed by the demons are slowly regaining consciousness and their bearings.

They are really confused and clueless on what had took place, better they not know about it.

Unfortunately not all of the humans had survived, they had died instantly.

They will be remembered as the ones who were lost.

The remaining survivors and I had barely made it through but it's good enough to me, as long as we get to live on.

Nasty bruises and scrapes are visible on our bodies but we couldn't care less at the moment.

I might be traumatized by the events that had took place but I'm so damn glad this terrifying day has come to an end.

* * *

_If you're thinking "wow this is crap." after reading this fanfic then I totally agree with you. _

_I again apologize for having you suffer through my streak of bad grammar. _


End file.
